yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The villains were defeated/Halloween and Nightmare Night were saved!/Ending
Here is how the rest of the villains were defeated in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. Back with the villains, they all panicked. Nightmare Moon: No! This cannot be! The Storm King: (panics) This is outrageous! Grogar: Oogie Boogie and the monsters are defeated! Bill Cipher: I’d wouldn’t be so sure of that, Grogar, look. As on cue, Yuna’s friend fell towards the villains. As soon as they got up a couple of Trilobite Magias grabbed hold of them. Bela: You’re not going anywhere! But then, Yuna showed up with the “artifacts” that’s she’s going to give to the villains. Princess Yuna: Let my friends go and take the artifacts instead. Grogar: Finally! The artifacts are all ours! Bill Cipher: At last! (to the Trilobite) Let them go. With that said, the Trilobite Magia let Yuna’s friends go as Yuna gave the “artifacts” to the villains. Princess Bubblegum: Yuna, no! What are you doing?! Princess Yuna: Shh. (whispering) Don’t worry, it’s all according to plan. As the villains got the “artifacts”, they are revealed to be a bunch of toys. Bill Cipher: WHAT?! Grogar: They’re fake! Lord Nooth: Nothing but childish toys! But how? Gus Turner: Do you really believe that Yuna would really give up the actual artifacts? Princess Yuna: It’s a “trick”-or-”treat”. Nightmare Moon: That’s a very clever trick, Princess Yuna, but I’d bet your friends can’t battle against these? As on cue, a couple of monsters and foot soldiers from Kamen Rider series joined the Nightmare Family. Daybreaker: Now then, give us the real artifacts or…. However, before she could finish her thoughts, the villains heard a sound of a motorcycle, so they turned around and saw Kamen Rider Fourze, riding on his Machine Massigler, and Rex Dangervest, riding on his motorcycle as they came towards the villains. Luckily for the foe, they managed to get out of the bikes path before being confronted by them. Gentaro Kisaragi: Don’t underestimate us! We’ve got the Powers of Riders... Rex Dangervest: And the Power of Friendship Magic! This made the villains surprised in worried, right behind Yuna’s group are the other riders from showa, heisei, and reiwa. That include the main riders from heisei, and reiwa too as well, followed by Mickey and the gang, and a group of other heroes. Storm King: Okay, that’s a lot of heroes. (to Grogar) So, what are we going to do? Grogar: Get them! (as the remaining villains started charging towards the heroes) Darkwing Duck: Here we come! Time for us to assemble! Let’s get dangerous! (as they confronted the villains) As soon as they come in the center, they duke it out. Marceline and Kamen Rider Vulcan used their weapons as they fought, Kuehe Magia, Master Frown, Dipper, and Mabel fought off a couple of ghouls. And finally, the ghouls are overpowered, after that Corvus Croccio and Luscus were having an aerial battle with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Momotaros: Take this! (as he fought a Tortoise Undead) Just then, Weretiger came from behind as he grabbed hold of Wyldstyle. Luckily for her, she was saved thanks to Urataros as he used his rod to stab the Weretiger in the back. Urataros: (to Wyldstyle) Look out! You alright there, Miss? Wyldstyle: I’m fine, thanks. Then, we see Michelangelo fighting against a Gecko Imagin with his nunchucks. Michelangelo: I’m just raring to go, Dudes. Then, Ryutaros was sitting on the shoulders of Kintaros as they fought against a Gaeru Magia, a Coral Orphnoch, a Jelly Imagin, and a Mole Imagin. Ryutaros: Hey, check this out! Ready to get beaten?! I’m not waiting for an answer! Back with Urataros, he then started flirting with Wyldstyle. Urataros: So, do you mind if I string you along a bit? Wyldstyle: (blushing) Well, I don't know, Urataros. Momotaros: (to Urataros) Hey, Turtle boy! Save the pickup act for later! And here’s why a Tortoise Fangire was charging towards the three as they managed to get out of the way. As soon as Momotaros is about to fight it, the Tortoise Fangire shoulder bumped him, causing him to roll towards Kintaros and Ryutaros, making the two to fall and faceplant into the mud. Kintaros: A good man still looks good, even in mud. Ryutaros: (as he hits Kintaros in the head for making a ridiculous comment) Stupid! Stupid! (after that the two moved out of a way from a sneak attack by a Dodo Magia) As for Kamen Rider Hibiki, he’s having his own battle as he and Wizard are dealing with Kasha, Dragon Orphnoch, Nurikabe, Hatena Bugster, and one of the members from the Makamou Ninja Group. Thankfully, Jumpy Ghostface tossed the carrot bombs at the foe as Mystique Sonia bounds them up with her tongue after that Hibiki used his Rekka to set a flame as he tossed it towards the bounded foes, setting them on fire. Over on to the next confrontation, General Jark was fighting against Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael, while Shadow Moon fought Master Splinter and Kamen Rider Black. Kamen Rider Black: (to Shadow Moon) That’s enough, Nobuhiko! (as he protects Master Splinter) Shadow Moon: Stay out of the way, Black Sun! However, Rider Black blocked the sword attack with his fist as he’d kicked Shadow Moon a bit further from the two, but Shadow Moon fires out a green electrical blast at them. But thankfully, the turtles used their shells right in front of Rider Black and Master Splinter to prevent the attack. Then, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger cast their spell on General Jark and Shadow Moon, lifting the two into the air. Rider Black: Now! Rider Kick! (as the two used their respectful kicks on the unarmed foes sending the two back to the ground defeated) At the next confrontation, Akira Date and Shintaro Goto used their guns and fired at Ghoster and Scorpion Man. Shintaro Goto: Let’s do it, Date! Akira Date: You got it! Eiji Hino: Gotcha! As the two monster fell down towards Eiji Hino, who’s battling Ei-Sai Yummy and Isoginjaguar, he finished those four off with his saber. During the next confrontation, Mater used one of his gadgets as he fired at a Bat Fangire, a Warthog Fangire, a Mammoth Magia, a Medusa Legendorga, and a pair of Anthopper Imagin. Mater: Say, McQueen, how about we drive at them? Lightning McQueen: I couldn't agree more, Mater. With that said the two plow right through the villains as Wataru finished them off with his Darkness Moon Break. Mater: We got’em! At the last confrontation, Gentaro Kisaragi was fighting against Apollo Geist. Gentaro Kisaragi: Split and Insert! (as he used NS Magphone to become a magnet state) Get a load of this! Apollo Geist: Geist Cutter! (as he tossed his bladed shield at Rider Fourze) Gentaro Kisaragi: Rider Railgun Bomber! (as he’d fired a magnetic blast deflecting the shield and trapping Apollo Geist in a magnetic forcefield) Bill Cipher: I’ve had enough of you fools, it's time for you all... (as he grows to giant size) to be destroyed! Princess Yuna: Uh, Guys, I’d think we’d need the Shackatron right about now! Ford Pines: I agree, Yuna, it’s gonna take a lot more power to take him down in time. With that said, Yuna, her friends, and Kamen Rider Fourze got into the Shackatron and used it to battle the giant Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: Now then, it's time for you to feel the darkness! (as he’d trips the Shackatron causing the bot to fall onto its back) Charlie Brown: Good grief! This is getting us nowhere if Bill knows about Shackatron’s weakness! Gentaro Kisaragi: I’d wouldn’t be so sure of that, Charlie Brown. (as he inserts a Rocket Switch that has a Super-1) Outside of the Shackatron, the mecha itself is now armed with a pair of Rocket Modules which surprised Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: What the?! After that the Shackatron armed with the rocket module was sending Bill Cipher all the way into outer space. Jimmy Neutron: No way we’re all the way in space for the first time! Bill Cipher: Interesting. Have a true taste of the power of darkness. As he said it, he brought out a bunch of electrical arms (which are his by the way) as he fights the Shackatron in space. Luckily for the Shackatron, it’d doge the attacks, not before long as he grabbed the bot in his giant hand, but the Shackatron broke free as it flies towards Bill Cipher’s face. Bill Cipher: (in pain) My eye! With the rocket module on the Shacktron in reverse, it incinerates most of Bill Cipher. Luckily for him, he used a kind of magic to prevent it. Bill Cipher: I won’t lose to you! Dipper Pines: Come on, Guys, let’s end Bill’s reign of terror once and for all. Group: Yeah! As that happens, the Shackatron flew even further into space. Huey: (as he looks through the window) Wasn’t that the Itokawa asteroid? With the Shackatron flying towards Saturn, it came back around the planet and towards Bill Cipher. RobotBoy: Looks like we’d swung around to accelerate! Gentaro Kisaragi: Swing by! And here’s one more switch! (as he inserts a Drill Switch Super-3) As he said it, the drill module was then inserted onto the Shackatron’s legs. Gentaro Kisaragi and Princess Yuna: Friendship Rider Space Kick! Just as the two said it, the Shackatron posed into a kicking position as it came crashing towards Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: Do you really think I’ll give up that easily? Besides, you don’t stand a chance once me and Grogar are at the peak of both the heroes and Riders... However, he was soon interrupted by Princess Yuna, who’d used her magic transforming Bill Cipher into a stone statue. Gentaro Kisaragi: This is our Kamen Rider and Friendship Magic’s... Gentaro Kisaragi and Princess Yuna: Power! With that said, they drilled right through the stoned giant Bill Cipher, making him shrunk back to his actual size as he fell towards the earth. Princess Yuna: Down he goes! Just as Bill was trying to escape, Ford stepped on his right arm to prevent him to leave. Princess Yuna: Going somewhere? Master Frown: We're doomed. Brock: And busted. The Storm King: D'OH! Chief Wiggum: You criminals are coming with us! Finally, the villains were arrested and sent to jail of other places. Grogar: Curse you, Yuna!!! (as he and the Nightmare Family turned to stone statues) Princess Yuna: Bye! Dennis: See you later! RobotGirl: Send you a postcard! Vanellope von Schweetz: (as she and Grubber blows raspberries) K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Our work here is done. Lightning McQueen: Let’s go home. As Chancellor Neighsay used his medallion and chain the criminals up, Luna, Hiro, Celestia, and Duck came. Princess Luna: Girls! Thank goodness you’re all safe! Princess Celestia: (hugs her nieces) All of you and your friends! Hiro: Well done, all of you, Halloween and Nightmare Night is saved thanks to all of you. Chancellor Neighsay: Indeed, Prince Hiro. (to Princess Yuna) Job well done, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Chancellor Neighsay. Dennis: Mom! Dad! Grandpa Drac! Nana Ericka! Guess what? Winnie and I are teammates with Yuna and her friends now! Ericka Van Helsing: That's great news, Dennis! Winnie: Best of all is defeating Bela and she was turned into stone for good! Mavis Dracula: (hugging her son) We're so happy for you, Sweetie! Dracula: Yuna, I'm counting on you and your friends to watch over Dennis and Winnie for us. Wayne: Think you can do that for us? Gomez Addams: (to Pugsley and Wednesday) As for you two, you two have done good. Pugsley Addams: Thanks, Dad. Morticia Addams: Well done. Wednesday Addams: We deserve to join Princess Yuna and company, Mother. Princess Yuna: We'd be honored, Dracula, Ericka, Mr. and Mrs. Addams. (to Dennis, Winnie, Plugsley, and Wednesday) Welcome aboard to the four of you. With that, they all celebrated the special Halloween and Nightmare Night. Princess Yuna: (voice over) Dear Diary, my friends and I had an amazing Halloween and Nightmare Night ever! Oogie Boogie returned, along with a lot of villains and monsters. But my friends and I finally defeated them, along with the other villains. Luckily, Dennis, Winnie, and Plugsley and Wednesday Addams had joined my team. No matter how scary some things get, it's never too late to save Halloween and Nightmare Night. Your owner, Princess Yuna. Then, the Halloween special ends with HorrorLand being reopened for next year as an Invisible Boy was bringing these familiar statues and the sleeping dummy into it. The End Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225